the new FEMALE PITCHER?
by LollipopLuxuary98
Summary: this is about how aria tajima joins the team as the new pitcher after mihashi leaves and there struggles to make it to koushien and whats this mihashi's moved to mihoshi ?


**Hello this is my first time doing a ff for big windup so forgive me if there a bit occ but mihashi need to be occ so forgive me kay **

_aria's pov _

_hello my name is tajima aria, I'm 15 years old and i live with my auntie and uncle in Japan we just moved to saitama and today is my first day at Nirshiura high school as a freshmen, right now I'm wondering the school when my self outside a baseball field, and i promised my self i wouldn't go near one since then... oh lookie there's a bunch of boy doing practise, well actually the seem to be arguing and well you know what they saw curiosity killed the cat. i walk over to the fence and listen in to what there saying lets just say I'm to curios for my own good tehe._

_" what the hell mihashi! why are you quitting the team!" a boy with dark brown hair, with catcher gear on was shouting at a boy with dirty blonde hair, i would think he would be mihashi._

_" simple because i don't like any of you, i' going back to kanou and everyone else on my old team, i cant be bothered with a catcher that always shouts at me, think's I'm stupid or something when I'm not so back the fuck off abe" after this mihashi boy went to the dugout, got his bag and left._

_well ouch that's going to leave a mark, I'm so glad I'm not him ohh that got to hurt his pride. while i was buzy in my own little land i felt someone tap my shoulder, i turn around to meet a woman with a baseball outfit on and has chocolate brown hair, with eyes to match and she has the biggest chest I've ever seen in my life._

_" oh um hello, is there anything you need "._

_" ah yes i was wondering if you could play baseball, and if so could you tell me what position"._

_umm should i tell her or should i not umm... ah might as well got nothing better to do, " oh um yes i play baseball ,i do either pitching or clean-up why", her eyes go wide, and she smilies like an idiot._

_" yes! this is perfect "._

_she takes my by the arm and drags me onto the field with me struggling __she stops __in front __of the shell shocked boys they all turned to look at her. they all looked kinda shocked when they saw me then woman claps her hands ._

_" well boys __I've __found a new pitcher, and __what's __even better she can do __clean-up as-well__, so __that's __means she's a good batter" i look at her in amazement._

_" oh yeah i forgot to ask, what is your name"._

_" my name is tajima aria "._

_the hole team gasp's and they all turn to a boy how looked __completely __shocked, he looks at me for the head down and then back up and to my pure __amazement __he __looks __like a male version of me. we both have dark brown almost black hair no shorter than his ears with a choppy fringe, __while __mine comes down to the __begin __of my hips with bangs that hang down to my eyebrows, light brown eyes with pale skin. i cant __believe i__ts him __I've __not saw him since i was 4 years old._

_" yuu-chan is that you" my voice come out just above a whisper._

_" yeah its me ari-chan... hey! __what's __wrong"._

_yuu ( tajima) comes __running __over to me and lifts up my face, to see __salty __tears __running __down my face._

_" yuuichirou!",i say his name in a loud voice and rap my arms around him, after about 10 minutes someone coughs catching our attention._

_" yeah um sorry to brake up guys up but... tajima how is she ", you can ear in his voice that he's __confused __as hell._

_" well hanai this is my twin sister aria, we got __separated __when we where 4 and have not seen each other since", i lift my head up and look over to the woman._

_" sorry for the drama there, but you said something about me becoming the teams new __pitcher__"._

_the woman how i guess would be there coach, looks at my with big eyes and smiles._

_" oh yeah. someone get her a glove and a ball! abe-kun get ready to catch some pitches okay!" the hanai guy runs of and comes back and hand me a glove and ball, and gives me a __smile __which i happily return and i head of to the mound, where the catcher is __all ready __in his stance._

_" okay! tajima-san just for now throw me a fast ball to the outside right corner"._

_i nod and get into the stance when someone __goes__" come'on abe. you can expect her to be the same as mihashi",_

_i throw the ball and it lands in the abes glove, with a loud bang they all look at me shocked then coach yells ," someone get me a speed detector "._

_again hanai hands coach the speed thing and she sets it up, abe throws the ball back to me._

_" okay tajima-san just go for a fast ball down the middle", i nod and throw the ball again right into abes glove. coach looks shell shocked._

_" so what did she get", the rest of the team run up to coach._

_" she got 170k "._

_yeah that sound about right, i nod to my self then abe comes up to me big eyed and all __existed__, i __sweat-drop __at that but __smile__._

_"can you tell me what else you can do"._

_"um i can do a four-seam ,two-seam, cutter ,spilt-finger ,forkball, sinker ,curveball, knuckle curve, slurve, slider, screwball, 12-6 curvball , straight change, palmball , circle , fosh and vulcan oh yeah i can also do um a shuuto and a Eephus pitch too " they all look at me and __don't __say anything __until __abe speaks up _

_" this is amazing you can do every pitch that's amazing! can you even __control __the speed of the pitch"._

_" yip i can __control __the speed, i also have good control on its own", then all of a sudden coach speaks up._

_" well guys looks like we have our new pitcher, we will get to this after school so hurry up and get going "._

_they all rush off to get change but then yuu ( tajima ) shouts at me, " aria wait there and we can walk to class __together__"._

_" okay hurry up then " ,well looks like __I'm __going to have to take the mound again, well at least this team looks like fun ._

**please review and tell me what you think and if there's anything i can improve thanks :)**


End file.
